Missing Myself
by Good Omens
Summary: Both Harry Potter and Minerva McGonagall find that they're missing some memories and as the professor confronts the one at fault, that's not the last thing to go missing. What will they do when they find that not only one savior is gone but the other too?
1. Prologue, Missing Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or this first chapter.. The chapter belongs to AlaskaRae3 while Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

_Preview, Missing Memories. _

Harry laid on his bed staring at the ceiling with a soft smile on his face. He was home again. In a place where he could use magic again.

The reason he was smiling was not because of that though. He was smiling because he was remembering all his memories throughout the years. He skipped fifth year pretty much all together-nothing good came from that, but the other years he recalled all his favorite moments.

The Quidditch World cup.

Meeting Remus and Sirius.

Learning how to conjure a patronus.

Getting his Firebolt.

Going to Hogsmeade.

Solving the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets.

Freeing Dobby.

Gaining new friends.

Going to Hogwarts.

They were all great memories for Harry-ones he would cherish for all his life.

As he was looking through his first year, he felt a twinge. He ran back over the thought, studying it at all angles. And he gasped in shock.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall was also thinking-wondering how two of the less-than-average students of hers had come from such extraordinary families.

Something wasn't fitting into place correctly.

Suddenly a knock came to her door. Confused, she called entrance and was shocked to see one of the very students she had just been thinking about come into her office.

"Mr. Potter, it is after curfew. Don't make me dock points on the first night."

He said nothing until he was standing on the other side of her desk, pinning her under an intense emerald gaze. "Why didn't you say anything to me?"

McGonagall blinked, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You were the cat that was always at Privet Drive, weren't you?" he asked, accusingly.

Minerva reeled back in shock. "I-I, of course I wasn't!" Was I?

Harry shook his head disbelieving. "Yes, I know you were. It had the same markings around its eyes."

Something burst in her mind and new memories flew through them - of her in cat form, watching a small child doing yard work. She gasped. "Wh-What?" She shook her head and faced a confused Harry.

"I apologize, Mr. Potter. I seem to be victim of a memory charm. Why didn't you come to be before about this?"

Harry sighed, slumping into a chair. "Because I had a memory upgrade too just a few minutes ago. Then I came to find you."

McGonagall nodded understandingly. "Excuse me for a moment while I sift through these memories, alright?"

Harry nodded and laid his head on the desk. He looked rather tired.

* * *

Minerva watched through her feline eyes as the child was pulled forcefully about the yard, being shown what to do. She growled a catish growl, but continued to watch. Albus had forbidden her from doing any interfering while Harry was in the care of his relatives.

She walked down the street, tail swishing sadly behind her, until she came to an abandoned alley. There, tears fell from her cheeks because she knew that no matter what happened to that little boy, she'd never be able to help.

Many more memories came through in her memory of Harry being hit; being abused; being chased by his hog of a cousin; being forced to clean the whole house. She shook her head, not wanting to see any more.

One last memory filtered through though. One of being in Dumbledore's office. She remembered only one word being said from him.

"Obliviate."

* * *

So what do you think?


	2. Chapter 1, Missing Boys

**A/N: Yes! I rewrote things. Again. I'm sorry, I just figured I could do so much better and don't I at least owe it to you all to do so? I thought so, so when I finished writing the new chapter and was about to post it, I decided I wanted to make this story worth reading. Especially since I adopted the idea, the least I can do is prove I wasn't a bad choice when I first did it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor anything else enabling me to get rich.**

_**'Thoughts.' **_

**"Talking."**

* * *

_Chapter 1, Missing Savior. _

Her eyes flew open. It shocked her that Albus Dumbledore could do something like that, and she could feel anger and disbelief and so many more emotions bubbling up inside her as she thought about it, about what he had done to her. They took to war, for it was Dumbledore, the man she had trusted with her life and soul, and he'd done this to her? He had taken a part of her simply because he wished for Harry Potter to stay with those muggles? But her mind did not lie, it would not, not again. She knew enough to trust herself with this, for while not many knew of it, she did know occlumency well enough.

'_How dare that man obliviate me! And he knew about the abuse on Harry!_' Minerva McGonnagall turned her head towards Harry and couldn't help but smile even through her fury. He had fallen asleep as he waited for her, it seemed, and it was... Well, he looked younger than he was as he slept and a second look revealed that he sorely needed it. The dark circles around his eyes that spoke of sleepless nights and the obvious part which was that he'd probably had a few problems with those... Visions that he'd spoken of. No doubt he'd been very tired before he came to her.

Then her gaze hardened and she rose, transfiguring a quill of hers into a blanket to cover her student with for now, _'Albus.. You will not get away with what you have done. Not if I have anything to say about it!'_

* * *

Dumbledore was about to invite his professor inside, all-knowing as always about his visitors as he was, when the door crashed open, revealing a fuming Minerva McGonnagall. While he was startled, the man did not show it, instead he offered her a benign little smile, "Hello, Minerva."

"How could you, Albus Dumbledore? You knew about the abuse on Mr. Potter, yet you allowed it to happen!" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop it, her _need_ to know that he had not meant for the boy to suffer as he did, strong.

"Please calm down and explain," Albus requested, his usually twinkling blue eyes narrowing a little in worry. He could not have her going on like this, not again. The first time had been troublesome enough to avert and if she knew what he had done to her or if she'd once more heard stories of the Dursleys... "I did not quite get that."

"You want me to calm down and explain! After everything you have done?" she was almost yelling at the second sentence.

"What have I done?" Albus asked seemingly confused, in hopes she would reveal herself, that he would have his suspicions confirmed.

Just when Prof. McGonnagall was about to retort, to tell him what he needed to know, the door flew open, and inside came one Potions Professor and one very angry looking teenager along with two worried looking ones. The old man forced back the frown, instead turning his twinkling eyes to the four that had interrupted them.

"Potter is gone!" Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy blurted out at the same time. "The brat has obviously left the castle as idioti-!" Professor Snape continued sneering before he was interrupted by the Saviors friends.

"We can't find him anywhere!" "We looked everywhere!" Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger blurted out almost muddling each others sentence in their haste and even ignoring their professor's insults towards their best friend in their worry.

"WHAT!" both Minerva and Albus yelped out in horror, shocking the rest of the group as they turned as one to stare at the now slightly sheepish headmaster.

"But he was in my office just a little while ago," Minerva told them, shaking her head as she decided they had probably just not checked or known he'd be there, they must not have thought of it.

"We looked in there too just a few minutes ago but he wasn't there." Hermione replied quietly, still worried for her best friend but not enough so to anger her Professors.

"Yeah," Ron said equally as quiet, surprising those able to think such things in this moment, and even more worried for their best friend than his, well, girlfriend, a lucky developement of the second summer spent at Grimmaulds Place.

"Then we can only hope that wherever he is he is safe..." Dumbledore trailed off in a slightly cheerful tone, clasping his hands together as if he had no worries in the world. It was quite the opposite but he would not say so in front of those children.

"SAFE? SAFE LIKE WHEN HE IS AT THE DURSLEYS? WHEN HE'S STARVED AND ABUSED? WHEN HE'S TREATED LOWER THAN THE LOWEST HOUSE-ELF? OH YES, THAT'S DEFINITELY SAFE!" Minerva snapped at the man before stalking briskly out of the room, her nostrils flaring. She hadn't yet forgotten the memory charm he'd thrown at her but she remembered now and she'd be watching herself around him. As much as she wanted to tell the authorities, well, with how the Ministry had previously been useless and the fact that Albus was famous made things a bit difficult for her. So for now she'd do her best in figuring out how to track her wayward student down.

Hermione's eye had begun twitching as the Transfiguration teacher yelled, and when she left, Hermione and the others turned to the Headmaster Dumbledore.

"Headmaster, what was Professor McGonagall talking about?" Hermione asked. You could feel the warning in her tone, the one telling them that if she didn't get her answers about her friend, things would not end well.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, and it seemed like he hadn't the slightest clue of what was going on, a mask put on to ensure calm and peace.

It was quiet for a few seconds, then.

"Lemon drop?"

* * *

Harry's eyes flew open and he sat up to look around him, the first thought in his head popping up the second he got a good enough look around, 'Where the bloody hell am I?'

It was dark around him but amazingly he still managed to see everything around him. His hand reached up to push his glasses from the tip of his nose only to realize that he wasn't wearing any, his hand freezing and his eyes widening. He'd grown up with a bad eyesight, had gotten glasses as a child when one of his teachers had pointed out to his aunt that he had a problem reading because he couldn't see properly, and now he no longer needed them, now they were gone?

His first thought at this was; _'HOLY SHIT! I can see without my glasses!_' His second quickly following; _'Oh crap, now Prof. Moody will think I'm an imposter!'_

He didn't mean to think so, it just popped up into his head, and honestly? It was the truth, the Professor was hopelessly paranoid and he really didn't want to have to spend so long trying to reassure the man that he was still Harry. For he was, wasn't he? He felt like Harry, so he had to be, right? He didn't seem to be missing anything else, either. Even his wand was still there.

Suddenly a sound ripped him from his thoughts and he turned around.

"Who are you?" For behind him was a rather short kid with brown hair and eyes with a red cap, red jacket and dark, grey pants.

The boy, obviously not bothering to wait for an answer, stuck his hand out and cheerfully said, "Hi! I'm Jaden Yuki!"

"Oh, um, I'm Harry Potter and it's nice to meet you Jaden," At the very least, he could be polite, it was just a kid after all. He looked like a kid, anyway, and, ignoring the voice of Professor Moody that told him '_Constant Vigilance!_', he gave the boy a smile.

"Same here," Jaden grinned then tilted his head. "Soooo. What are you doing here?"

Harry sweatdropped, that was a good question and it wasn't one he was sure he could answer, "Uh... Where exactly **is **here?"

* * *

Remus Lupin was sitting in the living room, reading a book and taking notes on a parchment, when the fireplace flared up with green flames.

"Hello, Remus," Albus Dumbledore greeted the werewolf from the fire, calm as usual.

Remus looked blankly at the man, usually he would simply send a owl if there was something he needed or Fawkes, which was even more usual though the phoenix didn't really seem to appreciate the job most of the time. Then he blanched, the idea that something must be _wrong_ came rather quickly to mind.

"Headmaster? Is something wrong? Is Harry okay? Please tell me everything is fine!" Remus was almost hyperventilating by the end of his questioning, for what else could it be? It hadn't been long since they'd seen him off but it was Harry Potter, he'd always get into some sort of trouble somehow.

"Remus! Please calm yourself and sit down!" Dumbledore ordered in a scolding tone.

The Marauder did as told and plopped down in a chair, the sooner he got his answers the better, still glaring worriedly at the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Now, Harry is missing but I have no reason to believe that he is harmed." Dumbledore told the man.

"Missing? As in _MISSING?_ Wait. No reason! Harry is MISSING! And that's NO REASON?" Remus yelled the last two words. "He could be anywhere!"

A few hours later found Remus was shaking in worry where he sat in Dumbledore's office. He was not the only one. Molly Weasley was practically pacing a hole in the ground, Sirius(whom he still kept looking at to make sure he was actually there sometimes) was muttering to himself and Minerva McGonnagall was actually biting her nails! The others; Arthur, Ginny, Ron, Fred, George Charlie, Bill and the other professors along with Hermione Granger and several members of the order was sitting around waiting for the Headmaster.

The door opened and Dumbledore walked in and sat in his seat. He folded his hands on the desk looking solemnly at everyone.

"It seems we have a problem," Dumbledore said. "Harry Potter is missing and apparently, so is Neville Longbottom."

* * *

Neville groaned, "My head is pounding! Did anyone find the owner of those Hippogriffs that ran over my head?" He'd asked the air around him out loud, hoping for an answer and at least expecting _someone_ to speak up, only to look around and find himself alone in some kind of weird city, and the weirdest thing was that it didn't look like anywhere in England he'd ever been.

So the question was, where was he? And for that matter, how'd he get there? A sharp hoot distracted him from his thoughts and his eyes widened as Hedwig, Harry's owl, landed upon his shoulder.

"Hedwig!" Neville exclaimed, startled and barely kept from falling over as he was prone to do, sometimes. "What are you doing here, girl, is Harry alright?"

Hedwig hooted again, this time a longer one, causing Neville to look hopefully at the owl, "Does this mean Harry is near?"

Hedwig bobbed her head and Neville's face split in a huge, relieved grin. This was good news because not only did that mean that Harry was alright but it also meant he could find out where he was, for Harry probably knew. Harry knew a lot of things, "Alright! Can you take me to him?"

Hedwig bobbed her head again in answer and he assumed that was a yes, for she hopped off his shoulder and into the air, spreading her wings and flying off, rather slowly, to his left. Neville let out a low cheer and followed quickly, trying not to stumble.

* * *

At the very same time, in a very boring muggle house, Harry Potter's uncle found himself meeting a questionable man.

"Who the hell are you!" Vernon Dursley yelled at the dark figure standing in his living room whom only threw it's head back and laughed darkly.

"I, my dear friend, am your best dream. You _do _wish to get rid of young Harry Potter, yes?"

Vernon faltered for a slight moment, this was what he'd almost prayed for yet it was hard to find himself agreeing with whomever this enemy of his nephew was... He didn't quite know what to do and for a moment wished his wife was there. She always had good ideas. Indeed, Vernon had never wished more for his wife's advice as he did now, and he never would in the future either. Though he also wondered why she had gone to Japan of all places. Couldn't the women have had their party somewhere in England?

Well, it looked like he'd have to do this himself. Maybe Petunia would be happy with his answer once she came home again? At the very least, he wasn't going to be an accessory to murder. He'd end up in jail for that and then who would pay the bills? He turned and looked back at the stranger, _or not so much of a stranger anymore, _lounging casually in his couch and sighed. "My answer is no. I can not help you with this."

The formerly stranger, now identified as a man in black clothing with a rather strange hair-do, smiled and said, "Then I'm afraid you must disappear."

* * *

Petunia Dursley never imagined that she'd be _sad _to hear that her nephew was missing, then again she never imagined _she_'d be told. But then she thought about it, it _was _Albus Dumbledore that informed her. Maybe it wasn't so surprising after all... What worried her the most though, was that they weren't able to find him. Now if _Wizards_ couldn't find her nephew, she'd have to do it herself. And her first action would be contacting someone she knew would be able to help her, a ceirtan duelist named Seto Kaiba, whom she knew of because of the one time she'd actually truly educated her nephew on something he'd enjoy and not have to use to help in the house with.

She easily remembered what had happened and why Seto Kaiba knew of this, but she was surprised she still remembered... Albus Dumbledore had gotten to her nephew and that woman that had helped her after all.

She walked out of the hotel in Domino, Japan pulling up a taxi and ordering the driver in almost perfect japanese to take her to KaibaCorps, unknowingly causing her family's downfall.

* * *

A snake could be seen slithering around near a town called Little Hangleton and in a prison named Azkaban a dark-haired woman hiding in a corner from the auror on guard threw her head up and laughed insanely.

Soon, she thought. _Soon.  
_

And on the outskirts of said town, a large mansion stood, again restored to it's former glory yet so much more than it had ever been before - a base of operation for the dark.

"My Lord, I have news."

"Yes?" Voldemort, the Dark Lord hissed out impatiently, eyes narrowing on his servant.

"The Potter boy and the Longbottom boy are missing, both for a week or so," Peter Pettigrew, or rather, Wormtail informed his master, forcing down a stutter and shivering, fearful of his wrath.

Voldemort forced back his surprise and rage, only he was allowed to destroy the Potter boy, and he swift to come up with a new plan. "You are to find out everything you know of this! No one is allowed to kill that boy but me! _Crucio!_" He ended his orders with a curse for good measure. Maybe they'd stop failing their missions and actually do something for once.


	3. Chapter 2, Missing Deck

**A/N: And here comes the second revised part, enjoy as always. Also, thank you Zula F. for the idea of the title. **

**Disclaimed: As usual, I own nothing of importance, just Iris for the most part (my cousin helped me decide on her looks and her name is what inspired the name of this OC that will not play a major importance, I promise).**

* * *

Harry yawned in mid-sentence where he was, lounging comfortably on the couch. They'd spent a lot of time just talking and hanging out and it wasn't something Harry was used to as much, never had been. With no friends before Hogwarts, at least none that stayed, and only a few even then, this new friendship he'd formed with the younger male was actually exciting and new for him. He liked it.

"Tired?" Jaden asked smiling cheerfully and not at all sleepy, himself. He definitely liked this boy, they'd become fast friends and Harry was currently living with him. It was fun because he'd been alone for the most part of the days but now he had someone to hang out with, someone that didn't run after being defeated by him. Though Harry and he hadn't played, yet, so he still worried about how that might end up. It scared him but he wasn't giving up on the guy that didn't treat him like a little baby.

"Yeah…" Harry easily smiled back, speaking in a slightly amused tone. "I haven't been awake for this long since months ago."

"You haven't? No way!" Jaden asked looking a little shocked.

"Nope. I have to be at classes early since I go to a boarding school and all so normally, unless we have to look at the stars, it'll be night before ten pm."

"Boarding school! Wow! I'm planning go to one too! Which one do you go to?" Jaden exclaimed.

"I go to one in Scotland. What's the name of your school then?" Harry easily evaded Jaden.

"Duel Academy!" Jaden grinned brightly.

"Duel... Academy?" Harry blinked. _'There's an academy about dueling in Japan?' _

"Yup!" Confirmed Jaden. "You know about Duel Monsters and all that right?"

_'Okay so it's not Wizarding dueling but some kind of dueling with monsters...?' _Harry thought before denying knowing anything about Duel Monsters and 'all that'.

Jaden stared in disbelief before immediately starting to lecture the older boy on everything he'd need to know to duel, not knowing it'd come in handy before they knew it. The lecture lasted at least an hour before he decided that this needed a more hands on teaching method. It was time to get Harry a deck - it was a crime not to have one, after all! Well, not really, but it should have been!

So when Harry returned from the kitchen after having cleaned up after their previous meal, he grinned before grabbing the older boy's hand and excitedly dragging him out of the house.

"And just where are you dragging me to, kid?" Asked Harry amused.

Jaden half glared and half grinned, "To get a deck! And I'm not a kid."

Harry snickered, "Sure, kid." Then he paused slightly, "A deck? But what kind should I get then?"

Jaden rolled his eyes, "We'll find out when we get there! Now let's go alreadyyyy." He whined.

"Alright, keep your pants on," Harry smiled teasingly.

* * *

It had been hours, and they were still at it... As they had been, ever since they'd disappeared, every time they could gather together to think up ideas. It was currently a sunday, which explained how some of the students could be in this meeting. And as much as Mrs. Weasley had tried to protest, they all had the right to be there if only because Harry and Neville were their friends.

"We need to find them! And soon! Before Voldemort-" Almost everybody flinched at the name with the exception of the regular few. "-Oh Grow up! finds them!" Hermione Granger declared, having worked herself up at the unbelievable uselessness of the adults in front of them.

"Yeah!" Fred and George Weasley agreed in a chorus, eyeing her warily out of slight fear she'd hex them - with the way she was acting, they'd secretly deduced it was that time of the month for her. Not that they'd dare to say so out loud.

"We know we do, but it's not that easy!" The twin's younger brother, Ron Weasley, told them with a shake of his head. Honestly, they'd all gone barmy, this wasn't the time to argue!

"Well we can always try to summon them..." Luna Lovegood, who no one had known was there at all, smiled at everybody, even the Potions Master, Severus Snape, who sneered back at her and everybody else.

"That couldn't possibly work! They could be miles away by now!" Hermione told her quite bossily.

"Have you tried?" Luna asked her.

"Well, no.. But it wouldn't work anyway!"

The rest of the group were still stuck on the 'having to rescue them' part but Ron frowned to himself, remembering a tiny little passage he'd read somewhere in some book that Hermione had plopped into his hands and told him to read 'as it may come in handy in history class'.

* * *

A man stood in front of a cell in Azkaban, smirking slightly. He pulled out a key and unlocked the door, swinging it wide open. "Time to go, Milady. We have a timelimit of 30 minutes to get out of here."

"My my, it's been a while, D." A female voice called out of the cell.

A woman with black long hair, soft pink lips and blue eyes came forth, smiling slightly crazed. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised you've disguised yourself... But I am surprised you changed your name."

D glared coldly at the female, "Let's go already, Iris. Our Lord is waiting for you and I have better things to do than wait around for you to pack the filth you have here."

The woman growled softly but followed the man as he left the prison anyway.

"So, what have you been doing anyway? I got word you'd be here sooner..." She asked casually.

"I had to visit the relatives of young Potter," D replied. "Though the uncle refused my suggestion, so I had to get rid of him as well as his son. I'm afraid the female wasn't at home, so she's lucky, she gets to live."

The dark-haired woman, known by the name Iris, nodded and kept quiet after that.

* * *

"Umm, are we there yet?" Neville quietly asked his white feathered companion.

If owls could roll their eyes, Hedwig would have. But since she couldn't, she only bobbed her head in answer.

"Oh." Neville hesitated, "Do you know why we are here?"

Hedwig sent him a look that actually screamed: 'And you expect me to answer you, how?'

Neville smiled sheepisly, "I'll shut up now."

However, only 20 minutes later...

"Are we there yet?" Neville usually didn't whine but drastic times needed drastic measures.

Hedwig hooted softly as if answering the question, if you looked close, you could see the owl's eye twitch as if she was annoyed.

"Finally!" Neville was relieved, he felt like they had walked for several weeks though he wasn't sure that was actually how long they had walked.

In the distance he could suddenly hear laughter, it sounded a little evil though. And it was a little familiar.

Only one problem; when Harry laughed like that, it was time to run the opposite direction. And Neville didn't have a choice but to go towards it.

Neville whimpered, _'I'm doomed...'_

He closed his eyes, took a breath and walked towards the laughter. It didn't take long before he spotted his fellow Gryffindor leaning against a tree, laughing hard at a obviously younger boy whom was... _'Is that boy hanging upside down in a tree?' _

Neville blinked, "...Uh, Harry?" He asked worriedly.

Harry's laughter stopped as he whipped towards the familiar voice; "Neville?"

Jaden looked towards the new arrival as well, "You know this guy, Harry?"

Harry nodded slightly, "Yeah, it's one of my best friends..." He was looking wide eyed at his friend whom was now blushing slightly at what he considered a compliment.

Then Jaden grinned, "Well get me down from here and we can go to my place again and you and your friend can catch up while I order some pizza!"

Harry smiled, "Better yet, how about I make us some sandwiches and you can explain to Neville about Duelling while I set up my deck?"

"Duelling?" Neville asked curiously.

Jaden gaped, "You don't know either? We've got to change that then!" He continued grinning, about to start another of his lectures on it - dueling was life.

Then suddenly Neville turned around, remembering his companion, "Where'd Hedwig go?"

Harry froze, "Hedwig was here?"

Neville nodded, "She's the one that led me here."

Harry smiled softly, "She always does know where I am, doesn't she..."

Jaden looked curiously at them both, "Who's Hedwig?"

* * *

"Hello Mrs. Dursley," Seto Kaiba greeted the woman coming into his office.

"Petunia," she told him. "Mr. Kaiba."

"Then call me Seto," he allowed. "What is it that you need?"

"It seems, Seto, that Harry has gone missing while at that school of his. And even they can't find him now... I was hoping you'd be able to help locating him and getting back his memories; I'd like to enroll him under Duel Academy under a fake name so that he can finally meet some new people and stop blaming himself." Petunia began explaining what exactly was going on, how she knew and what she had planned.

Seto listened quietly, nodding every now and then. He would help her, for Harry Potter's sake. He remembered the young boy well, and a slight smile took over his face as he remembered the boy's smile. Though a frown easily came to his face as Petunia finished and he thought over what he could do. It wasn't much, but there was something...


	4. Chapter 3, Missing Birds

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the right to complain considering how long it took me to post this. Except Iris and the hotlus thing.  
**

* * *

"But how does that even work?" Jaden questioned, absolutely confused by everything that had been explained to him. "I mean, it's a bird. It's on fire. It's a bird on fire!"

"Phoenix," Harry corrected him again, just as he had each time the other boy had started trying to figure out Fawkes after the time he'd explained birds of the Wizarding world. It might have been the seventh time, now, he wasn't entirely sure. Neville, on the other hand, wasn't even listening to the two, his eyes darting around in curiosity at all the buildings they were passing by. None of them were all that familiar or even looked like they could be, he still had a problem wrapping his head around what exactly was happening. How often could one say they'd been transported to another country and had an owl lead them to their friend? Not very often.

And then the owl had disappeared, he'd met another boy who had a strange name and seemed to like hanging upside down in trees and a lot more interesting news - if it hadn't been for the fact that strange things always happened around Harry then he'd think he was going mad.

There was still one question he couldn't manage to wrap his head around at all and that was how his fellow Gryffindor could find it in himself to trust this other boy. And tell him about magic! Wasn't the boy a muggle? This would definitely be getting them into trouble, he was surprised they hadn't gotten a letter of expulsion already. His gran was going to kill him.

"Neville, help me out here, please," Harry paused in front of a shop, eyes still on Jaden, he wasn't entirely sure what to tell the boy and he knew Neville ought to know more than him considering he'd grown up in the Wizarding world.

"Oh, right, um, so-" Neville eyed Jaden, trying to think up words that he could understand - he wasn't a wizard so it'd be hard enough as it was.

He'd just found the words to start off the explanation when a hoot interrupted him along with a cheer of, "Hedwig!" from Harry.

"Is that a letter on the leg of an owl?" Was the shocked exclamation that came from Jaden. Neville couldn't help but stare - that was the first thing he'd noticed? A white owl landed on the shoulder of his friend and that was the thing he noticed first? Really? Muggles. They were a strange lot.

"What've you got there, girl?" Harry murmured, taking it from her and giving her a light pat on the head. "Hey, it's a letter from- Oh, um..."

* * *

_'Dear Harry, and Neville if you're there, too! _

_I really hope you've both found each other, the hotlus will be very pleased if so. Have you remembered yet? It's important, it's more for your own good than he said it wouldn't be, you understand, don't you? _

_You can't go back the way you came there, and you really should stay there for a while. The air is very nice, there, and I think you'll have fun. _

_Luna._

_PS: I fed Hedwig, thank her again for delivering my letter, please?'_

* * *

The two in question were looking at each other, not entirely sure of what to reply to this. Neither had talked much to the girl in question and where Harry couldn't understand how she'd known, Neville didn't even understand what she was talking about. Remembered what? What was important? And what were hotluses? This was all so confusing and for once, he was glad to see he wasn't the only one getting it.

"Guys? What's a hotlus?" Jaden prodded, having struggled to read the letter upside down as they'd stood there in silence for several minutes - he'd been worried, that's all! Not at all curious. Really. ...Okay, so maybe just a little bit curious. But it was an owl! Creatures of the night! And it wasn't even a Duel monster! How weird wasn't that?

"Some.. Sort of creature, I guess," Neville hesitantly tried to explain as he shared a confused glance with Harry, he really had no idea himself. "Luna is a bit, well, strange but not really, so just ignore that part. What we need to focus on is the other parts, like how we can't go back."

"Strange but not really? I don't get it," And it figured Jaden would focus on that, they really should have known.

Sharing another look with the only other Gryffindor there, Neville mutely shook his head - he didn't think he could explain it without making her look weird and Neville really didn't want Luna to be known as loony even here, so Harry spoke up, "I don't really know her, which makes it a bit weird that she's writing letters to us both, but it's not all that important. I'm sure we'll learn more about her later since she seems to understand us so well." Probably, but Harry wasn't going to say that out loud. For now he just wanted to focus on what she'd written, really.

Jaden fidgeted for a moment before nodding with a slight pout, "Alright, fine." He'd let it go for now, he still had a lot to learn about these two older boys, anyway. Like what was up with all the birds, for one. Sure, they'd explained a few things, but he still had trouble figuring out how it all worked together. He could accept, finally, that a bird on fire had been by because of his cards but the rest? It made it seem like they were Duel Monsters, too.

"I'm a bit worried about the remember part," Neville timidly admitted, shifting where he stood. "Because there are ways to make people forget so what if someone made us forget something important?"

And Harry could understand that - he'd remembered things he shouldn't have, either, "Hey mate, what exactly do you know about the memory charm?" Because he'd remembered things, things he'd never before even thought about, he could only assume that there was a possibility he'd been hit with it. That someone had used it on him. Make him forget things. And if so, he hadn't been the only one, it seemed even Professor McGonnagall had been hit with it. So who was to say that no one else had? How could they know for sure who had and hadn't been hit? His mind was working overtime with trying to figure things out, the small break it had been on before was now over, the letter had reminded him quite a bit.

What was more important was that Luna seemed as if she knew him well, was that just her or was she part of what one needed to remember? And what about Neville? She had made it seem like they both had forgotten something they needed to remember and would she have mentioned Neville in the letter if he'd just forgotten the things he usually did with his memory?

There were so many questions he wanted, needed, to have answered and no one there to answer him. What could they do, what could he do?

"Um, well, they're..." Neville hesitated, biting his lip. Harry could tell he was starting to understand now, too. "They take your memories of certain things. D'you... D'you think someone..?"

"Yeah, Luna makes it seem so."

Jaden had been looking between them in slight confusion but with the way they spoke it soon gave for disbelief and disapproval, "Someone took your _memories_? That's horrible! How do you get them back? Do you know who it was?"

* * *

As they were trying to figure out how to explain wizarding birds to their new friend, Seto Kaiba and Petunia Dursley were walking through the street just a few blocks away from the trio, the male explaining what he'd be able to do for her and the need to find her nephew, starting off with an actual search. They didn't know exactly where he could be but he'd be able to put out the word to a few associates and they'd at the very least be able to narrow down the places they'd have to look. With what she'd told him, the boy could be anywhere by now.

"I can't stay long, I have my other family to look after, but you'll let me know if you hear anything?" Petunia asked almost anxiously. While she'd always been one to not exactly like her nephew, she hadn't hated him, either. She'd feared what he could do, worried about who he'd end up as, hated his abilities - but never him. Never the boy. She'd just been jealous but that didn't mean she'd allow the death of a child. She wasn't evil. Just jealous.

"Of course, I understand," Seto nodded at her, hands clasped behind him as they walked. "You'll be the first to know and I'll make sure to send updates if nothing else." He had a brother, he knew what it was like to worry about family. Mokuba mattered quite a bit, always would. And Harry rather reminded him of how Mokuba had been as a child. Kind and curious. He certainly didn't deserve being kidnapped.

They were interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing and Petunia frowned slightly as she realized it was hers before fishing it up and answering it. The only one that could be calling was Vernon and she felt a little worried as they'd agreed not to call so much because of the international fees.

Her frown deepened as she was told it was the police and when they explained that her family was missing, she dropped the phone to the ground, horror and pain followed by sadness and complete denial all mixed together and she couldn't find it in herself to reply to Seto as he questioned her of what was wrong, mutely shaking her head, her body trembling. She tried to wrap her arms around herself to keep herself together but it really didn't seem like it was working.

* * *

A red haired boy was storming through the books of the library as no other had before him, looking for anything that could help him, anything at all, and everything that could be a possible explanation for what was going on, for what had happened to Harry. Even if Hermione refused to realize, refused to believe that there could be something here, didn't mean he would. Ron wasn't stupid, no matter what they said, what they thought. If they wouldn't open up their eyes and get off their asses - well, Ron was there and he was going to find the two missing Gryffindors if it was the last thing he did.

"Ron?" He heard the voice of his mother call out and he quickly closed the books and shoved them under the table before escaping the library to pretend he'd just been wandering around. It'd get him a scolding but at least he wouldn't be in as much trouble as he would've been should they had found him in the Black library. It was dark, they said, so that was a no go.

He heard her call out again and replied with a, "Yeah, mum?" It appeared to be time for dinner which was both good and bad because everyone would notice that he hadn't been there immediately as normal - he really hoped he could play it off as missing Harry and nothing else but Hermione would probably be very suspicious.

And he was right, after dinner finished and he'd escaped the room, the other had followed him and cornered him, demanding to know what he was doing. She wouldn't believe him when he offered up suggestions, though.


	5. Chapter 4, Missing Letters

**A/N: So, what's happened is that Harry discovers McGonnagall knew him before Hogwarts and confronts her. She finds out she's been obliviated and confronts Dumbledore alone. Harry disappears, Hermione and Ron were looking for him and on their way to tell Dumbledore that they can't find him, crash into Snape and Malfoy, Snape forces them to tell him what's going on and they interrupt the meeting Dumbledore has with McGonnagall. They discover Harry is missing, she yells at Dumbledore and leaves. Hermione gets angry but Dumbledore calms them down and sends them on their way.**

**In the meantime, Harry discovers he doesn't need glasses anymore and meets Jaden Yuki, a young boy. Then Neville disappears while Dumbledore is off informing people, like an overreacting Remus Lupin who is this way because he already almost lost Sirius, and Vernon Dursley refuses the offer to get rid of Harry because he worries how Petunia would take it. Petunia Dursley visits Seto Kaiba in Domino, Japan, because she is, surprisingly, worried about finding Harry. She knows Seto would be willing to help because of how he knows Harry. At the same time, Voldemort finds out about the missing boys.**

**Later, Harry learns of dueling and he and Jaden goes to get a deck - quickly after that, they meet Neville who has been led to Harry by Hedwig. The order is by then arguing about how to look for the boys, spending all sunday trying to figure it out. And at Azkaban, D frees a woman named Iris and it is revealed that he is the one to have gotten rid of Vernon and Dudley Dursley.**

**Harry and Neville, having spent some time explaining things to Jaden, get a letter from Luna - except they can't remember having ever talked to her much. They don't remember being her friend, they do not remember much of anything. And neither has yet to realize it. It's about this time that Petunia is told of the disappearance of her family and Ron Weasley spends time secretly looking through books to get his best friend back.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Iris and the hotlus.**

* * *

It had taken Harry a day to return to thinking of the Ministry, of the battle that had taken place and of Sirius. Of how relieved he was to know he was safe and how everyone had gotten out of the battle without being hurt too badly that it couldn't be fixed. Neville was fine, too, as had been proven by how he'd appeared where he was without too much trouble, Ron and Hermione had been fine the last time he saw them in the summer and- Luna had sent a letter. Luna. He did know Luna. But he didn't.

Frowning, he sat up on the couch he was borrowing for the night, going through that which he remembered. Was this what she'd meant when she asked if they'd remembered, yet? Had they forgotten a friend? It felt like a hand clutched at his heart at just the thought, he'd always been careful to protect all his friends and the idea that he'd outright forgotten one just didn't sit well with him.

He didn't mention this problem to Neville, though, because it was just his problem, wasn't it? And there wasn't anything they could do about it, anyway, so he'd just try to make sense of it on his own time. At least this way he wouldn't worry Neville, and with that thought, he returned to his dreams of all his friends - which was a larger amount than he'd believed, earlier.

* * *

Neville and Harry were in the middle of one of their practice games, just a few days later, when Jaden came running into the room followed by a large... bird of fire?

"Fawkes!" Harry exclaimed, his eyes widening.

Neville gaped at Harry, "You know this Phoenix? You didn't say, earlier!"

"I don't know a phoenix, not really. And, well, he's Dumbledore's," Harry explained as Fawkes changed direction from Jaden and came towards him, instead. "Or not?" He was quick to correct himself as Fawkes chirped angrily, looking to all the world as if he was about to attack Harry just because of what he'd said.

Neville stopped himself from explaining that he knew who the Phoenix was, it was just how familiar Harry seemed with it that was so surprising to him. For everyone in the Wizarding World knew how the Phoenix that lived with the Headmaster looked like.

Jaden sweatdropped. "That thing was following me from the porch! It appeared right behind me and it was burning! It still is! I mean-"

"Relax, Jay, we explained to you earlier about phoenixes, right?" Harry hurried to interrupt the almost hysterical boy. "And Fawkes didn't hurt you, so that means he meant well."

Jaden grumbled but stopped complaining. He did, however, sit beside Neville instead of Harry, whom had Fawkes on his arm, unlike usual when he'd sit with Harry.

"What have you got for me there, Fawkes?" Harry smiled at the phoenix and accepted the letter from underneath it's wing.

He watched Fawkes jump from his arm and stand beside him before opening the letter in the slightly uncomfortable silence he blamed on Jaden, considering they'd told him about Phoenixes before.

As he started upon the first line, he realized this letter wasn't to him and looked up at Fawkes questioningly. "You sure you want me to read this?"

"Why wouldn't he, Harry?" Neville asked confused.

"It's not addressed to me," Harry told them. "But to one Alastor Moody."

Neville frowned, "Who's it from?"

"Albus Dumbledore," Harry replied frowning as well, having looked at the bottom.

Fawkes bobbed his head and that was all prompting Harry needed. Going back to the beginning, he began reading out loud.

_"Dear Alastor, _

_As you may have noticed, Fawkes is delivering this letter. This means that this letter has the utmost privacy and no one must ever know I have sent it to you. Nor can you let anyone know of the contents, for this is very important, as well. _

_Now, I suppose I shall have to start with why I'm sending you this." _

And then Harry paused and frowned, eyes reading ahead for a paragraph, causing his shoulders to tense before he continued reading out loud for the benefit of the two, three including Fawkes, others.

_"As you know, I have kept close eyes on the two boys of the prophecy, and they have performed exactly the way we predicted, yet now they have both seemingly disappeared into thin air- they are impossible to find. I do not know how, or why, all I can tell you is that both were in Hogwarts at the time of their disappearance, and as such, it should have been impossible to remove them from my care while the wards were up. _

_What I need from you, is to find them. Find them and bring them to one of the safe houses we decided was best to keep secret from the Order and keep them there no matter what until I have the time to come there. You will, of course, let me know which safe house you decide on. _

_We can not afford to lose them, nor can we allow Potter escape with the knowledge of the Prophecy. _

_Also, Black is still alive and healthy. If needed, you may trade that knowledge for their cooperation. You may threaten that unless they behave, Black will be Kissed. Though take care not to mention this to the other Order members, Sirius currently stays with Remus at Grimmauld.  
_

_With Best Wishes, _

_Albus Dumbledore." _

There was a moment of silence. Then- "I thought the Prophecy got broken." Neville questioned hesitantly.

Jaden looked between them in confusion, "What's Hogwarts? What's this Order-thing? Why would they need safe-houses? What did he mean by wards and do prophecies really exist? And what in the name of Duel Monsters did they mean by 'Kissed'?"

Harry and Neville shared a short look of resignation, before Harry turned to explain what exactly was going on as far as they knew - the cliffnotes of it, anyway, and nothing in specific that might alarm or frighten the younger boy. And in the process, he managed to explain to Neville about the Prophecy, shocking his friend who hadn't really heard much from when it... Had broken? Back before, anyway, at the ministry.

He was still having difficulties with those memories, some things didn't add up while a lot of things were entirely different than what he'd been told. But then again, the crushing betrayal he'd just discovered, and Neville, too, was terrifying and muddled his thoughts more than he needed, causing him to add unnecessary words in his explanations. Neville was quick to take over, giving Harry a concerned look, and Harry allowed himself to go quiet, a small frown appearing on his face.

He should have expected it, he really should have. After what he'd learned of his First year at Hogwarts, the problem he'd had with that one memory. It was as if he'd been forced to not notice something, as if he'd been told that it wasn't important, that he should forget - and he'd listened to it. Why? Why would he listen, what was it that made him think that it was alright to forget about the kindness of his Head of House?

He'd confronted her before he appeared in Domino, he remembered, but he'd been so upset and confused and hadn't thought about the fact that the first time he'd confronted her about knowing him before Hogwarts, the first time he'd met with her about it, she'd not done anything about it. After he'd returned to his Common Room to get some sleep, that day, nothing happened. He'd seen her again the day after but nothing had changed, it was almost like she'd decided he wasn't worth it. And that was what he'd believed, then. That was what had made him stop believing in her in the first place.

It surprised him, now that he really thought about it, that he'd confronted her again. As if she hadn't known. She had, he'd believed for years, but her reactions told him otherwise. She seemed to have forgotten and with the things he currently knew about the Wizarding World... Well, he wasn't so sure that he could continue to blame _her _for it.

A sharp pain on his knee distracted him and pulled his attention back at the bird that had delivered this letter, the way he looked at him it was almost as if Fawkes was scolding him. How strange, "Thank you, Fawkes. For the letter and all." And the Phoenix merely gave a little trill before bursting into fire and disappearing again, startling Jaden but not so much Neville.

"So what do we do now?"

It had been Neville that spoke and he was giving Harry a determined look. They would do this together, then.

* * *

**Right, guys, that's it for this chapter. At least I'm writing more for each of them, this chapter, excluding the summary and Author notes is about 1600 words. I'm going to try to keep to at least that amount for each chapter, I think. And hey, I brought in Fawkes! There's a reason for Phoenixes being explained too, earlier, didn't want Jaden to completely freak. And Hedwig gave me such a wonderful opportunity for it, too! ****And about Luna, too, Harry is having trouble with his memories for a reason. It's because of that that he hasn't completely blown up the town in rage or something. Don't worry, he'll remember everything properly soon enough.  
**


End file.
